Dancing In The Dark
by GivenNotStolen
Summary: Summary: Hood Mills (Outlaw Queen) Family AU... in which Regina and Robin own a pub in Brooklyn. Of course there's more to it than that and here's where you'll read about it... Trying my best to bring lots of familiar faces into it. Changed the rating to M for Chapter 3 etc., now.
1. Here We Are

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters..._

 _ **AN:** I came up with this new idea of yeah well, this. I hope you will enjoy reading it._  
 _I'm very happy that Bekki volunteered to beta this piece so you guys can read this with less mistakes in it. *mwah*_

 _Pleeeeeease let me know what you think of it. I'm really, really, really tempted to continue this. But I'd like to know if anyone is willing to read more.  
_

 _ **Summary:** Hood Mills (Outlaw Queen) Family AU... in which Regina and Robin own a pub in Brooklyn. Of course there's more to it than it seems and here's where you'll read about that._

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Here We Are**_

They had met in college. Basically she had just arrived here. After high school her mother had found out about her dating a boy named Daniel during that summer and she hadn't been pleased. She had made sure that Regina would never see Daniel again. Therefore Regina's mood had not been all too good when college started. She had never wanted any of this. This had been her mother's plan. Always her mother's plan. She herself had just wanted to be free.

 _It had been that very first day at college that she had run into Robin of Locksley. Apparently, he had been the only one besides her who also hadn't been all to happy about being there. He had almost smashed his locker door in her face, but had caught it just in time._

 _„I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?", he had said._

 _„No, no, I'm fine", Regina had assured him._

 _„I'm Robin", he had said, „would you like to go for some coffee?"_

 _„Regina", she had said, looking up and for the first time in his bright blue eyes, „Now?"_

 _„Uhm yeah well, yeah", he had said, smiling at her._

 _„Ok."_

 _And so they had gone for coffee instead of going to their last classes of the day. They had become close quite quickly. Good friends at first and after a month had found themselves staring awkwardly at each other whilst Robin was helping Regina study for one of her classes._  
 _He had leant in then, had kissed her and she had kissed him right back.  
_

* * *

Regina walked in through the back door after parking her black Mercedes outside at the parking lot. She had finished working about an hour ago and quickly walked home to get changed and get the car.  
A few moments later she knocked on his office door and then just walked in.

„I need five more minutes, honey", he said before looking up from his papers.

As he looked up and took her in, his jaw dropping a bit, but he didn't say anything.

She laughed, „cat got your tongue, Sir?"

„No you just look breathtaking, not that you usually don't", he was rambling and it made her laugh even more, „but just well, wow."

„I'll be outside and see what's going on", she said turning to walk away, as the chatter from the other side of the house became louder.

It was usually never quiet at that time. After all it was a pub. Their pub. But the noise was normally a little less than now, so she took the time she had waiting for him to see what was going on.

„Everything alright, Will?", she asked, as she opened the door that led right behind the bar. She didn't wait for an answer before walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Everything seemed to look good. It was just a little bit more crowded than usual.

„Yeah it's fine, Gina", Will said, „just a bit crowded as you can see. Thought you and the mister wanted to go out? Why are you still here?"

Regina rolled her eyes, „well you know him. He said he'll be done soon."

Will was shaking his head, „tell me again, how can he choose paperwork over his wife in that dress?"

Regina smiled at the barkeeper, „well, if he likes it or not, it has to be done."

That only made Will smirk, „oh, I think I know someTHING else that needs to be DONE."

„WILL!", Killian scolded him from the other side of the bar, „stop being so overly charming. Thought that was my part."

Regina rolled her eyes at both of them but was silently thanking Killian for not making this situation any more awkward on her part.

„Uhm Killian", she said, „do you need any help? Seems like I need to wait a few more minutes for Robin anyway."

„If you could just take this one over to the gentlemen at table 17", he said pointing at a tray full of tequila glasses and beer.

She glanced around the room for a moment, „sure. When did the sheriff arrive? He wasn't here when I left you guys about an hour ago."

„Just about 20 minutes ago, I think but he already managed to annoy Ruby and me quite a lot, as usual."

Regina sighed, that man really was a pain in the ass, „well then I won't let them wait any longer."

She wasn't exactly wearing anything much of the ordinary. It was a dress, it was black. And yes, maybe a little bit more sexy than her usual working attire, but not too much. Although, combined with the high heels she was wearing right now, it was quite the sight.  
After all, at work she was of course usually wearing flats. But just for helping out for five or possibly ten minutes she didn't wan't to change her shoes.

Regina was on her way back from the table walking towards the bar when she saw Robin standing next to Will smiling at her so she smiled right back at him.  
Robin pulled her into his arms as she reached him and spoke against her neck, „one day I'm gonna accidentally punch him", placing a kiss there.

„You will do no such thing", Regina told him, putting a little bit of space between them. Not much, but enough so that she was able to look into his eyes. She knew he was talking about Nottingham who most likely had been ogling her again. Nothing new there. But after all he was a sheriff and even though he didn't know it, but Robin and Regina were working on the other side of the law so being on his bad side was the last thing she wanted to be.

„Let's just get out of here", she said and wanted to walk through the back door.

But apparently Robin had other plans and put his arm around her waist walking around the bar and all the way through the pub to use the main door.  
Will and Killian weren't even questioning his actions anymore because it wasn't the first time he did that.  
Shortly after, they reached the main door after walking through the crowded pub. Opening the doors and walking out they found a surprised Tink and John outside.

„Again?", John just asked as both Tink and him were looking at Robin and Regina.

„Well, can't really blame the man", Tink whispered which only got her a, „not helpful", and an eye roll from Regina.

 _Technically Robin and her didn't have to be at the pub every day. But they wanted to make sure that everything went the way they wanted it so they were actually at work at least almost every day._  
 _They also needed to keep it up for alibis and appearance sakes._

 _She was really grateful for the wonderful team they had at the pub. Even though most of them seemed to have totally not matching personalities, over the years they had become a family._  
 _Will was their main barkeeper and was usually behind the bar with Robin. That was when Robin wasn't doing paperwork._

 _Ruby and Killian were waitressing the rooms together with Belle who was working half days usually due to volunteering at the library as well and being the wife of Mr. Gold who owned the pawnshop on the other side of the street. Ruby was also not working full days because she was a student and therefore simply couldn't._

 _Ms. Lucas, Ruby's grandmother, was managing the kitchen. Everyone usually called her 'Granny'. It just stuck from Ruby calling her that all the time and eventually everyone went with it._

 _And then there were Tink and John who were working as bouncers. It was an odd combination. That huge man and the tiny woman but she was fast and also had been trained in several different martial art specialties so she was certainly underestimated by many._

 _And Regina herself was usually helping out behind the bar or in front of it._

About twenty minutes later Regina and Robin found themselves in a restaurant on the other side of the East River close to Madison Square Garden.

„I can't believe it's been seven years since my locker door almost hit your face", Robin said whilst they were waiting for their food.

Regina sighed, „well guess here we are."

„I wouldn't change a thing", Robin said.

„Me neither", Regina smiled.

That was when Regina's phone buzzed, telling them she had received a message.

„Remind me of having Tooth Fairy duty later", Regina said.

„They're growing up way too fast for my liking."

„Tell me about it", Regina sighed.

„Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow, so we can at least sleep until they'll wake us up and don't have to set an alarm for school."

„That's the only good thing about Saturdays", Regina said. She didn't like Saturdays much. They were long days. Longer days than week days and they were usually more crowded.

Robin pouted, „how about I'll make you breakfast then."

„As long as you don't plan on making that breakfast in bed", she said.

„Why ever not?"

Regina nudged his arm, „You know damn well why."

„No milady, I think I don't. Enlighten me, please."

Regina was then saved by a waiter bringing their food.  
The rest of the evening went by quickly and they found themselves walking to her car pretty soon.


	2. I Want To Know What Love Is

_**AN:** Thank you soooo much for the feedback. I appreciate it a lot and I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you'll keep on enjoying the story and please let me know.  
Big thank you again goes to Bekki for beta reading this. :) _

* * *

_**Chapter Two: I Want To Know What Love Is**_

 _For some reason Robin and Regina had opened up to each other quite fast. It was four days after the incident with the locker, and therefore their first meeting, that he had already known almost her entire life story. And she had known most about his. How he had applied for a year abroad in high school and then, with permission of his mother, stayed here. He had fallen in love with a girl named Marian during his time here and just didn't want to leave._

 _His mum was an understanding and kind woman and somehow they had managed to get him to stay. He had gotten a scholarship for college because of his skills in football, or soccer, as you call it here. His relationship with Marian though only lasted for about half a year. Nevertheless, he wanted to stay and so here they were. He hadn't really known what he wanted to do with his life though. He had never been one of those guys who had a plan at the age of seven. No, he had been about 21 and still hadn't known what he wanted to achieve in life. Until well, until he had met her._

 _Regina was different from every other girl he had met so far. She wasn't into fashion much, even though she had always looked like she'd just walked right off the latest designer catwalk or straight out of Tiffanys._

 _But she was different. Had told him, that it was her mother who wanted all that for her. Never herself, always her mother. But she hadn't had the nerve to argue with Cora Mills, so she went along. Wore whatever her mother pleased and that was about it._

 _She had been sick of arguing with Cora, so she had just given up._

 _But she had opened up to him, had told him everything about her life that was important to her, so he knew he had to and wanted to do the same._

 _It also meant he was going to tell her about what he and his best friend Will were doing in their free time._

 _So that day, after barely knowing Regina Mills for four days, Robin had taken her to Will's apartment. He hadn't told Will that he would bring someone, so therefore Will had been surprised to see Robin with a girl and he also hadn't been prepared for it. Perfect. It was what Robin had had hoped for. He had hoped he could just throw her into the situation and that had been exactly what he had done.  
_  
 _„I can't", Will had said, „I can't let you in right now."_

 _„Yes you can and you will", Robin had said before pushing past Will into his living room whilst not letting go of Regina's hand and dragging her along. Regina didn't know what had been going on and had tried to let everything sinking in._

 _It had taken her a moment to grasp it but all these phones and iPods on the table couldn't have possibly belonged to Will or Robin or both of them, „so you're?", she had asked them, but hadn't even known what she was asking._

 _„Yeah", Robin had said guiding her to the sofa to sit down, „taking from the rich to give to the poor."_

 _„That's one way to put it", she had answered._

 _By now Will had made it to them as well and awkwardly stood in his own living room, scratching his neck, „you're the first one who knows", he had said._

 _„I'm not going to tell anyone", Regina had said._

 _Will and Robin had then explained to her more detailed what they were doing. And what Robin had meant by taking from the rich. There were so many upper east side kids that just left their phones on the table at Starbucks when they used the toilets and such. These kind of people. The people that didn't even care about it. Those who not really needed it._

 _They had both stayed a while longer at Will's place that day until Regina had to go home. Robin had stayed a little bit longer because he knew that Will had wanted to talk to him._

 _„Why?", was all that Will had asked him then and, „can we trust her?"_

 _„Call me bonkers but I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust Regina", Robin had said, „and she has basically told me everything about herself as well so I simply had to tell her."_

 _Will had nodded, „I understand."_

 _„No you don't", Robin had replied, „but one day you will. One day you will meet someone whose eyes you just know you're born to gaze into. Someone that you'd change your entire world for."_

* * *

Regina was standing with her friends at the bar. Well she was standing behind the bar and the others in front of it, talking as usual before they would be on stage in just a bit.  
She had met Margery, who preferred to be called 'Mal', Ella and Ursula in high school and over the years they had become friends. The three women had already been a band in high school but nowadays 'The Queens of Darkness' were actually making money with their music and Regina could be glad that they were still playing for free at their pub.

It certainly brought them more costumers and she was grateful for that. She herself also enjoyed listening to their music very much and was glad she could see her friends on a regular basis without having to schedule some extra time in their busy life for it.

Mal had called Regina earlier about their planned gig at the pub tonight because sadly Ursula, their singer, was sick today. So this evening the Queens of Darkness had asked Killian to be part of their band to take over the singing. Of course they had to rearrange the set list a little and Regina had to take over Killian's part at work but they managed well.  
Regina was helping Belle and Ruby, while Robin was mixing drinks with Will.

That was until Robin heard the first few notes of the song the band was playing. He smirked, putting the glas down. He was working on throwing Will a glance to get him to understand and then he walked over to Regina who was busy standing at the bar putting some dirty glasses next to the sink to be washed.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed her hand and pulled her with him a bit away from the bar and then asked her to dance.  
She smiled at him as they were swaying to the music.  
Of course Killian was watching them. And so were some other people as well.

 _I get up in the evening_  
 _And I ain't got nothing to say_  
 _I come home in the morning_  
 _I go to bed feeling the same way_  
 _I ain't nothing but tired_  
 _Man I'm just tired and bored with myself_  
 _Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_

 _You can't start a fire_  
 _You can't start a fire without a spark_  
 _This gun's for hire_  
 _even if we're just dancing in the dark_

It was their song. And Robin knew that Killian knew that. He must've done that on purpose.

„So after all these years you're still doing it?", Regina said, smiling up at him.

Due to the flats she was wearing, she really was smaller than him.

„Well I promised you that I'd do that every single time the song was being played. So yeah, still doing it."

The evening went on as usual. Regina kept on helping Ruby and Belle and Robin was busy behind the bar with Will.  
As everybody had left, even the staff and only Regina and Robin were left in the building, she went to their office to get her bag and their coats so they could eventually go home as well.

While Regina was in the office, Robin noticed that Killian had left his guitar on stage.  
He couldn't help himself and sat down on the edge of the stage and started playing a song he had memorized a long time ago.  
That was what Regina walked into as she came back. It wasn't all to often that Robin was playing guitar anymore or singing or both. He simply didn't have time with the busy life they had nowadays.  
She wasn't sure if he had noticed her yet because he looked like he was in his own world when he started to sing the first lines.

 _I gotta take a little time_  
 _A little time to think things over_  
 _I better read between the lines_  
 _In case I need it when I'm older_

She was walking over to him now and he was watching her but kept on playing. As she reached him she simply sat down next to him.

 _Now this mountain I must climb_  
 _Feels like a world upon my shoulders_  
 _Through the clouds I see love shine_  
 _It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
 _I don't know if I can face it again_  
 _Can't stop now, I've travelled so far_  
 _To change this lonely life_

 _I wanna know what love is_  
 _I want you to show me_  
 _I wanna feel what love is_  
 _I know you can show me_

It was hard to tell who had moved first but it was then that their lips found each other and Robin couldn't concentrate on playing guitar anymore either, as Regina's tongue begged him to play with hers. They were lost in each other for a while before they had to break apart to breathe.

„Let's get home", Regina smirked, „and then I can show you."

So Robin got up, placed the guitar back where he had found it and then walked over to Regina so they could leave together and go home.  
As usual they walked home. Their apartment was about ten minutes by foot from the pub away and it was always a good idea to get some fresh air after a busy evening.  
Shortly after, they reached the apartment.

„Hey", Ashley greeted them quietly as they entered, before wishing them a good night and heading to her own apartment across the floor.

Ashley was a young student who was living with her fiancé Sean across the hallway and they could use some more money to get by, so she was babysitting Regina and Robin's kids while they were at work.

Usually the kids went to bed before Regina and Robin left for work or just shortly after, and Ashley was learning for her exams. She wasn't going to bed early anyway, so she didn't have any problems with being up so late. It was an easy way for her to earn some money. Also, Robin and Regina had allowed her to bring her fiancé over if she wanted to. So every now and then Ashley and Sean would watch movies in the apartment.

Henry and Roland, Regina and Robin's adorable two boys were usually easy to handle and slept through almost anything. Then again no big surprise there, 1st grade was after all quite exhausting and they needed their sleep. Not that anyone was complaining about that.


	3. A Dwarf Named Evily

_**AN:** Thank you for your feedback. I really appreciate it and am very glad you like the story so far. Hope you like where I'm going with this, let me know, please. As for this chapter.. I just subtly changed the rating to M. *cough*  
Thank you again Bekki for correcting it. :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three: A Dwarf Named Evily_**

 __

 _Regina and Robin had barely been together for two months when one day she stood crying in front of his dorm door._  
 _Robin's mother Amelia had been very happy that Robin had a girlfriend and that he was over the moon. But then again the woman lived on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean in good old England, therefore, she hadn't had a chance to meet Regina yet._  
 _Regina on the other hand hadn't told her parents about Robin. And she didn't intend to. After the whole Daniel fiasco that was the one thing she had learned._

 _„What's wrong honey?", Robin had asked her, as soon as he had opened the door and pulled her into his arms, „let's sit down first."_

 _He then pulled her towards his bed and sat her down on it, before getting her a glass of water and then sitting down next to her, „what's going on?"_

 _„I can't do this anymore", she had simply said._

 _„Do what?", he had asked her._

 _„Everything", Regina had answered, „she has this party tomorrow evening and she wants me to go there and meet some people. And by god, that can only mean she wants me to meet some rich investors and and…", she was sobbing into his shirt now._

 _„Don't go then", Robin had said._

 _„I can't just not go", Regina had said, „you don't know her."_

 _That was right, Robin didn't know her mother but he had heard of her. The upper east side woman, rich by marriage, always wanting the best for Regina and the definition of best was what she thought was best for Regina not what Regina wanted._

 _„What I mean is, don't go back", Robin had said, „ever. Stay, and then we'll figure something out."_

 _Regina had searched his face then, „you're being serious?"_

 _„I am", he had said._

 _„I can't just stay here. I don't even have clothes, aside the few dresses that..", she had said, until he had placed his finger on her lips._

 _„What do you want?", he had simply asked her, and after she hadn't said anything he had repeated his question, „what do you want, Regina, what would make you happy?"_

 _„It doesn't matter what I want."_

 _„To me it does", he had said, „so tell me, what do you want?"_

 _„Ok, although, this sounds pathetic. The other night I had a dream. You and me, standing behind a bar, working together, living in an apartment. Having kids and motorcycles... as I said, pathetic."_

 _He had smiled at her then, „let's do it."_

 _„We can't just do it", she had said._

 _„Says who?", he had said, „in fact a few weeks ago my mother asked me, she's been asking me that for a few years now, if I knew what I wanted to do with my inheritance. So how about we take a look around and see if we can set something up, you know, start somewhere new. I mean it will take time and we can't have children from one moment to another but we can try", by now he had been smiling fully at her._

 _„I can't", she had said, „I can't have children, I'm sorry."_

 _He had stroked her cheek with his thumb, „you can't or you don't want to?"_

 _„I want to, with all my heart, one day, but I can't, I'm barren", she had told him._

 _„Well there's always other ways to have children", Robin had said, „we could adopt."_

 _„Would you really be willing to go through all that?"_

 _„I'd do anything for you", he had said, „give me a moment, let me make a call."_

 _About five minutes later Robin had came back into the room, „so my mum said, she will come over next week and help us look around so we can find an apartment and a pub or bar that we could buy or rent, as you know, my family has always had two of them in England so she can help us with everything."_

 _„That's wow", Regina had said, crying by then, „no one has ever done something like that for me. I don't know what to say. But my mother will come looking for me, and I'm sure she'll find me here. I mean she doesn't know about you but I think, if she went to the college, she'd find out about us and would find us. So as lovely and wonderful as all that sounds, I can't."_

 _Robin had smiled then, „you can. In fact I also talked to Will on the phone. First thing tomorrow morning we'll do is to take the things we have here and move into Will's guest room. It might be a bit small for two people but hopefully we'll find something else soon. No one at the college knows Will or has ever seen him. She won't find us. We'll just disappear."_

 _„I…", Regina was smiling through her tears now, she didn't even know what to say, it was such an emotional situation, „yes, yes, let's do it."_

 _„Good", Robin had said, and then he had leaned in to kiss her. She had kissed him back eagerly._

 _„You need to buy my car", Regina had said then all of a sudden._

 _„What?", Robin had asked her not quite following._

 _„My car. You don't really have to buy it. Just on paper. We need to go tomorrow and write it over to your name. Change the insurances. You need to have it. Because believe me, my mother will track me down if it is the last thing she does._  
 _Sounds stupid but I'd like to keep the car. Dad and I have chosen it together back then and…"_

 _„I understand", Robin had said, as his thumb was stroking over her cheek, „I should probably, officially move to Will's place then before they can't track my address down to the college ground. And you shouldn't. You'll just disappear._  
 _I need to terminate the contract for this place here but that can wait a bit."_

 _Regina had stood up then and got her bag pulling out her purse after throwing the scissors to Robin that had been lying on his desk._  
 _Then she had fished out some cards and had also thrown them at him._

 _„Are you sure about this?", Robin had asked her, as he was holding a platinum credit card in one hand and a pair of scissors in his other._

 _„Positive", she had said, smiling and waiting for him to make a move._

 _A few minutes later they had put all the left over plastic pieces in a bag that they would get rid off the day after and Robin had once again kissed her._  
 _His hands had found Regina's waist and he had pulled her on top of him whilst his tongue had begged for entrance into her mouth._

* * *

Regina had this wonderful dream about Robin kissing her neck and thus waking her up. It took her a moment to realize that that feeling against her skin felt all too real though. He was actually placing kisses against her skin.

„Morning", she half said, half groaned whilst trying to open her eyes.

„Morning babe", Robin nuzzled against her neck, as his left arm wandered over her hips and he placed himself closer to her side.  
He let his hand lingering on her left hip, his thumb tracing over the colours of her inked skin there for a while, before he let his hand wander to her front and lower.

„Robin!", Regina groaned, almost biting her lip in the process, as his hand wandered under the lace of her panties. She was then mumbling into her pillow that she had sunk her teeth into, „don't start something you won't be able to finish."

He smirked, „but I have every intention on finishing this, Milady", he said.

That was when Regina turned around and towards him. In the process almost cursing herself, because now his fingers where exactly where he wanted to have them.  
Which made him smirk even more.

„What about…?", she started, but Robin placed one finger of his not already occupied hand on her lips.

„Then I guess I'll need to find a way to silence you", he said, inching his face closer to hers, as his other hand had by now found his wife's clit and was drawing lazy circles around it.

„Me?", Regina said, before kissing him passionately and eventually being able to release the moan she was holding back into his mouth.

She could feel Robin smiling into the kiss. _Dimpled bastard._

He had rolled her on her back by now and let go off her lips. Letting his own wander down her neck and over her breasts, moving further down with his whole body and eventually drawing his hand back out of her panties. Not for long though, just long enough to let his thumbs wander over her nipples before pulling her panties off her and placing his mouth at the bundle of nerves where his hand had previously been.  
His right hand was helping him with the task there, as he drew his fingers through her slit until he let one, then two slide into her, slowly at first and then faster beginning to move them. Whereas his other hand was lying on her stomach, drawing lazy circles because he knew it was driving her mad.

Half an hour later they were preparing breakfast for themselves and the kids. Correction, Regina was making waffles and Robin was stealing them from the plate she had just put them on.

„Robin", she scolded him.

He only smiled with a dimpled grin, chewing on a freshly stolen waffle, „you knew I was a thief when you met me."

„Urgh", she growled.

„I swear, if there were eight dwarfs with Snow White you would've been that one; Evily", he said.

„Me evil?", Regina said, „go get the boys or you can skip the rest of breakfast entirely."

„Yes, your Majesty", Robin said bowing in front of her which had Regina laughing for a second before she glared at him.

He knew she wasn't angry at him. Not really. She couldn't be. Never could, but it was way too much fun to tease her.

In the afternoon Regina and Ruby had agreed to meet a bit earlier than they'd usually arrive at work, because every other Saturday Regina was going through Ruby's college reports with her. Trying to help the girl get through college even though she had never really been to college. Unless you'd count the few weeks she went there before dropping out.  
It wasn't that she hadn't been intelligent enough. It was just a once in a life time decision that had to be made back then, and she had never regretted it.

„Oh jeez", Regina said, „which moron came up with that font size?"

Her eye sight wasn't bad, but the font in the book that Ruby had just given her was small. Very small. If not to say tiny.

„I'll be right back", Regina told her before she got up from her chair and went to fetch her reading glasses that she seldom wore but nevertheless had in their office in case she needed them.

„Thank you so much for going through this with me. I really don't know what I'd do without you", Ruby said, smiling as Regina sat back down next to her.

„Don't worry about it. I'll gladly do it", Regina said to the younger woman whom she had always seen more like a daughter than just an employee.

Ruby grew up with her grandmother and the woman had done a wonderful job with that but she had always looked up to Regina and seeked her out for guidance and other things. Just like now when they were going through her college reports.


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

_**AN:** Thank you so much for the feedback. I'm really glad you're still enjoying it and I hope you will as well in the future. Let me know please._  
 _Thank you again Bekki for beta reading it. :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four: Sleeping Arrangements_**

 _Regina couldn't be more happy or grateful at that time. They had managed to get everything and more done as planned with the help of Robin's mother. Amelia was really a wonderful person and it had turned out that she liked Regina very much._  
 _Ever since the women had met they had gotten along great._

 _It had been a month now since they had finished everything down at the pub they had bought and their apartment had also been neatly decorated by now._

 _The 'Underworld' had re-opened about two weeks ago under Robin and Regina's lead and with the help of Robin's mother they had managed to get everything done the way they had wanted it. Robin had already known most about managing a pub from watching her when he was younger, but she had shown both of them a few more things and had helped them choose a good team to work with and everything else had been settled as well._

 _It had been just the other day that Regina had been out with Robin. Well they hadn't been exactly going out. More like staying in. Staying in in their new pub ordering take out._

 _Robin's mum had left the night before and had therefore left them alone with their new life. She had had spent six weeks here with them but eventually had to return home to England to run her own business but they promised each other they'd come visit her soon or she could come back, whichever worked out best._

 _So Regina had been staying in with Robin enjoying a nice late, very late night dinner at their pub._  
 _After all the customers and staff had left to go home, he had asked her to stay there with her and eat there instead of going home._  
 _It had been a wonderful past midnight dinner._

 _„Regina", he had suddenly said, „there's something I wanted to ask you."_

 _He had sounded serious and it had worried her a bit._

 _„Uhm yes?", she had therefore said._

 _„I would like to ask you", he had said looking her into her eyes as his right hand came up from inside his trousers pocket with a small box in his hand which she hadn't noticed at first because she had been concentrating on his face before he had dropped on one knee next to the chair she had been sitting on, „will you do me the honour and become my wife?"_

 _She hadn't expected him to ask her. Well one day but not in this moment, „yes. Yes of course I will", she had said before she had leant over and kissed him with tears almost running down her face._

 _By then Robin had been smiling fully as well, „good. I was nervous", he had admitted whilst slipping the ring on her finger._

 _„Why?", Regina had asked him, looking up then from their fingers to his face, „did you honestly think I wouldn't want to marry you?"_

 _„I don't know", Robin had answered, „I mean, you're beautiful, intelligent, a wonderful person. You could've just walked out of that door and right into George Clooney's arms for all I know."_

 _„Shut up", Regina had said, smiling then before she had pulled him to her for another more passionate kiss._

 _„Can we do that soon?", Regina's question had left her lips right after she had released Robin's and that caught him rather off guard, „getting married, I mean."_

 _He had smiled, „as soon as you want to", he had said, „but we don't have to rush things, do we?"_

 _„No", she had said, „but I'd like to be Mrs. Locksley rather yesterday than tomorrow."_

 _Robin had smiled, „can't argue with that."_

 _Two weeks later Regina and Robin had been walking through Manhattan. Robin had wanted to get some air and Regina missed her shopping days a little bit. So they had settled for window shopping where they would get neither, new clothes nor fresh air._

 _Regina had been enjoying the feel of Robin's hand in hers. She could feel the new metal band on his finger between hers and it had made her smile even more._  
 _That was until Robin abruptly came to a halt pulling her next to him. She had been lost in thought and this time it had been Robin staring at the things behind the windows._

 _After a few moments she had noticed that they had been standing in front of a toy store._  
 _She had been about to say something when Robin's voice had interrupted her before she could._

 _„Wouldn't it be nice?", he had simply said with a dimpled grin._

 _Regina sighed next to him. Of course it would be nice to have children and she had found out that Robin liked children very much, as did she, but she had had also told him that it wasn't possible for her._

 _„I didn't forget what you have told me", Robin had said feeling her tensing up next to him, „but wouldn't it be nice if we'd adopt one? Or two or five?"_

 _„It's not like you can just go there and they'll give you a child", Regina had said._

 _„So you'd want to?", Robin had asked._

 _„Very much so", Regina had replied._

 _„Well our background isn't a bad one, we have a steady income, are married", he had said._

 _„Well I guess we could give it a try and see if they would actually hand us a child but just for the record I'd love nothing more than to have a family with you."_

 _„Me too", he had smiled, „a family with me that is."_

 _Regina's hand hit his arm, „always so full of yourself, Mr. Locksley."_

 _„Me? Never, Mrs.", he had said, making her smile._

* * *

Will had arrived a while ago and had checked with Ruby and Regina if everything was set up for tonight's usual business routine. When they managed to get everything done Will went outside to get a few minutes of fresh air before the first costumers would arrive, and Regina and Ruby sat down at one of the tables. It didn't take long until Mal and Ella arrived as well and then they sat down next to Regina and Ruby.

Ursula still wasn't feeling great so, therefore, Mal and Ella had decided to go alone to the pub tonight. This night they weren't playing here but Mal was supposed to meet up with her daughter Lily here later, so they decided they might as well stay a bit.

That was the moment when the front doors opened and shortly after too young boys with dark hair ran into the pub.

„MAMMA!", they shouted in unison. Regina had just enough time get up from her chair and turn in their direction before they were both crashing into her. One leg of hers for each of them. Almost knocking her over in the process.

Robin was following close behind, „don't run your mum over!", he said, as he approached her as well, giving her a quick kiss on her lips before the two boys brought her attention back to them tugging on her skirt.

Henry was the first to speak up, „we won against dad", he said proudly.

Roland continued then, „5-0, we totally kicked his b- butt."

„Roland!", Regina tried to scold him but had to laugh and threw Robin a glance about the use of 'language' in front of the kids. 'wasn't me', was what Robin signaled back, shrugging his shoulders to her whilst he was now standing behind Mal and Ella's chairs.

„Can I get you ladies anything to drink?", Robin asked then.

Henry and Roland had by now let go off Regina's legs and run off to the other side of the room to hug 'uncle Will'. Therefore, Regina had sat back down.

„Gin for me, and more gin", Ella said, „and a beer for Mal."

„Yeah the usual", Mal just agreed.

„I'll go", Regina said, and was about to stand up, when Ella's hand on her arm stopped her.

„As lovely as that sounds honey, but I'd rather stare at your husband's retreating 'butt' than yours."

By now that had everyone chuckling aside Regina who just rolled her eyes at Ella.

Robin just left the table then, making sure to sway said 'butt' a lot more than usual which had Mal and Ruby laughing.

Ella's gaze was following Robin just to annoy Regina a little bit more. It was fun.

„Could you at least stop staring at my husband's ass whilst I'm sitting right here?", Regina asked, waving her hand in front of Ella's eyes who was still staring at Robin.

Ella eventually turned her gaze to Regina, „well it's a nice arse, so no."

„Don't worry about her", Mal chimed in then, „that man is and has always been head over heels in love with you Gina, I think we're secretly all just a little jealous of it. Aside that, Ella, stop flirting behind Urs' back."

„Yeah", Ruby said, „you guys are so cute. It hurts. Wait, what did you just say?".

„I just said her girlfriend might get jealous", Mal said smiling.

„So they eventually admitted their feelings for each other?", Regina asked Ella more than Mal.

It was then that Robin came back with their drinks and placed them in front of them. Gin for Ella, beer for Mal and a water each for Ruby and Regina because of their no drinking at work policy.

They'd still have a few more minutes left before they were opening though.

„So how's lover girl?", Robin asked then, „hope she's doing better now."

There was no way Robin could've heard them talking all the way through the room so Regina's head snapped into his direction and she stared at him, „wait. You knew about that and I didn't?"

„She's better, yeah", Ella said smiling at Robin, ignoring Regina completely, „thank you for your concern. Her voice should be back to normal in a few days."

„I'm glad to hear that", Robin said smiling.

Regina still couldn't believe that Robin knew that Ella and Ursula were together before she found out about it. She was certainly going to ask him later about that. Usually it was her who knew everything. Robin didn't pay much attention to the gossip going on around him.

„The good thing is, she isn't such a dick as Richard was, who honoured his name quite well, therefore I'm really happy for you gals", Mal said.

Ruby nodded, „wish I had something else than water to toast to that but this will have to do", she was holding her glass up now and the others did too.

„Cheers", they said in unison before it was time for Ruby and Regina to leave the other two women at the table alone and get to work.

About an hour later the house was full. Ruby, Regina and Killian had already run a couple of miles by now and Will and Robin were really busy as well, and it was then that Robin's phone was vibrating in his pocket. He had the volume turned off because he wouldn't hear that anyway with all the noise at work.

He took his phone out to check who it was, and then smiled, as he answered, „yeah hi, Sharon - No I can't really talk right now - Yes, yeah she's here – I'll call you in about half an hour? - Great, love ya, bye."

It didn't happen often that Robin was taking calls at all during working hours so therefore, after he hung up Will was a bit curious, „who was that?"

„Uhm no one", Robin said.

Will didn't say anything to that because he had to keep on working, but his mind was running a bit wild. He had known his best friend for ages and something was definitely off. Also all the people that Robin said 'love ya' to were currently here, aside his mum who was in England. Well maybe it was his mum, he had talked to.

But why didn't he just say so?

Roland and Henry were sitting at a table with Mal and Ella both of them drawing pictures for their parents whilst Mal and Ella were asking them about school and their friends.

„Grace!", Henry saw her first and waved to the girl who had just entered the pub with her father following behind.

As Jefferson and Grace spotted them at the table they walked over to them, „hey", they greeted everyone.

Grace was checking what her classmates were drawing and Jefferson was talking to Mal and Ella about their band.

A few moments later Regina appeared behind them with two bags and Henry and Roland's coats.

„Hey, how are you?", she asked Jefferson, hugging him before she did the same with Grace.

„Great, as usual", Jefferson smiled, „you?"

„Same", she nodded.

„Think we should get going", Jefferson said then, „we need to pick up Violet on the way back."

„Are you sure you'll be alright with four kids for the night?", Regina asked him.

„Still as sure as the last hundred times you've asked me that in the last two days," Jefferson said, „guys, let's go."

Henry and Roland got up from the bench they were sitting on, hugging Regina's legs once again, „bye mum", they mumbled into her skirt in unison.

„Say bye to your dad," she said, and so they ran off to the bar to say bye to Robin before they came running back to Grace who was already waiting by the door.

„One, two, three", Jefferson said, pretending to count them, „I think we're ready to go."

„Bye!", Regina said and also Mal and Ella, waved bye to them as Jefferson left with the kids.


	5. a little Prince and a little Knight

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters._

 _ **AN:** I'm really sorry that it took me about 84 years now to update this... and there's no excuse for that. As a reader I know that sucks, big time. I really hope someone is still enjoying reading it though. If you do, please leave a review.  
The reason I haven't updated in a while though is that I moved twice (once to another country and then again), started a new job and met Sean and Lana twice in between. So a lot going on in real life and somehow I couldn't really concentrate on writing a lot. Also there's been what happend to Robin on tv and somehow that dragged me down some as well.  
I hope I'll be able to update this more frequently again from now on though._

 _With this chap I'm trying to give you a little more backstory than usual and I hope you're enjoying it. ****_

 _Thank you to everyone still being here with me. **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Once Upon A Time... there was a little Prince and a little Knight...**_

 _A few days after his walk with Regina and their talk about adopting children Robin had run into his old flatmate, Will, at the supermarket._

 _Because of recent events he hadn't seen him in quite a while so they had decided to grab a coffee at the nearest Starbucks and update each other on their lives._

 _Robin had told Will that so far everything with Regina had worked out as they plannend. That indeed they had found a little pub that they now called their own, had rented a flat not too far away from it and had quite secretly gotten married not even two weeks ago._

 _Will had been absolutely happy for his best friend and told him so. He had also told him that in the meantime he himself had been seeing someone. Her name was Anastacia and they were head over heels in love with each other._

 _Robin had chuckled as Will mentioned her occupation, „you and an attorney?"_

 _„yes me and an attorney", Will had said. He knew himself that it had sounded off. Him dating someone who was actually working for the law._

 _„She wants to become a judge one day", Will had said._

 _„That sounds wonderful", Robin had said, „my wife wants to become a mother."_

 _Will had chuckled, „well that shouldn't be too hard."_

 _Robin had gotten more serious then, „actually it's not quite that easy. I mean we decided on adopting a kid but apparently it's not that simple so we'll see how it goes."_

 _„Oh, Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to", Will had started to say but Robin had cut him off, „don't. It will just be a bit harder than it might be for most people to have a child."_

 _Will had known how much Robin had always wanted to have kids. They'd talked about it a few times during the time they had shared an appartment._

 _After pausing for a moment Robin had added, „I don't care about DNA or if my kid has the same blood type as me or not. Also there's so many children out there who are waiting to get adopted."_

 _„So you're sure about this?", Will had asked him then._

 _„Of course we're sure about this", Robin had said._

 _„I might know someone who could help you with this", Will had said, „he works with Ana. One of her best friends. His name is Graham, Hum-something, I think. He's a social worker. I'll ask Ana later and give you his details. I'm sure he might at least be able to tell you where to start with it."_

 _„Thank you Will, this really means a lot to me, us", Robin had said._

 _Will had smiled at him, „sure no problem, mate. Anything for you."_

 _As promised Will had texted him the contact details of Graham Humbert later that evening. Robin had called Graham the next day and they had agreed to meet in the afternoon._  
 _The meeting had gone well and Robin had told Graham everything about their situation. Mr Humbert seemed to be a nice man and at the end of the day he had ensured Robin that he was sure he could help him and Regina._

 _Two weeks had passed since Robin's meeting with Graham and he still hadn't told Regina about it. He didn't want her to be disappointed in case this wouldn't work out as he had been hoping._

 _Robin had however told Regina about his encounter with Will and that Will had a girlfriend named Ana now. Regina had then suggested that the two should have dinner with them one day. They all had agreed to that. Regina had known how much Will and Robin liked each other and she never wanted to take Robin away from his friends._  
 _She had been aware how important Will was to him and she had wanted him to be able to still spend time with him._  
 _Due to everyone's lack of time at the moment, Regina and Robin had been rather busy with their pub and Anastacia had had a busy month as well at work and Will had to spend a lot of time on learning for his degree._  
 _So therefore they hadn't have time yet to actually meet up._

 _Regina and Robin had just about walked into their apoartment. Robin had immediately decided to go and take a shower so Regina was alone in the living when the phone rang._

 _„Locksley", she had said picking up._

 _„It's Graham", she had then heard a man saying at the other end of the line, „can I speak with Robin, please?"_

 _„He's currently unavailable. Shall I tell him to call you back? Or leave him a message? Or do you maybe want to call back in about 20 minutes?", Regina had asked having no clue who this 'Graham' was._

 _„I'll call back, thank you, Mrs Locksley", Graham had said hanging up before Regina could say anything else._

 _About ten minutes had passed as Robin emerged from the bathroom now dressed in his pyjamas with his hair still wet._  
 _He had gone over to where Regina was sitting and had sat down next to her on the couch. Putting his head on her shoulder in the process soaking Regina's shirt with his hair._

 _„Ew Robin, you're making me wet", Regina had said._

 _Robin had chuckled, „you've never complained about that before."_

 _Regina had tried hard not to laugh herself, „someone named Graham called whilst you were under the shower. He said he was going to call back soon though."_

 _„Thanks", Robin had just said hoping that it was something good that Graham wanted to tell him._

 _„Never heard you mention him. Is he one of your friends from England?", Regina had asked._

 _„No", Robin had said, „he works with Ana. He wanted to contact me about something."_

 _Just then the phone rang._

 _„Yeah?", Robin had asked knowing that it couldn't be anyone else besides Graham._

 _„Really?", Robin had said after a while listening to what Graham had had to say to him, „sure of course. We'll be there. Noon, tomorrow."_

 _Regina could only see how happy her husband suddenly seemed to be but couldn't make out why._

 _„Yeah, thank you Graham, see you tomorrow", Robin had said before hanging up._

 _„What's with the smiling?", Regina had asked him then._

 _„Ok, as I was saying Graham is a friend of Ana's. I didn't want to tell you sooner because I didn't know if it would work out or not so I didn't want to give you false hope in case it didn't", Robin had been rambling by now._

 _„Slow down", Regina had said being curious why Robin was so happy all of a sudden._

 _„Well Graham is a social worker and I talked with him about us wanting to adopt a kid. And he said that one of his friends was working for an adoption agency and that maybe she could help us. Well he talked with her about us and tomorrow we're going to meet up with both of them._  
 _Graham had already said that Belle, that's her name, had told him that she might have a child that we could be the right possible parents for. But we'd have to meet up with her to go through some specifics and see how it goes."_

 _Regina had tears running down her face now and was smiling at Robin, „this is. I don't know what to say. I mean. This is amazing. Thank you so much for doing this. For trying."_

 _She had been kissing him then. Just quickly, then hugging him instead, „this is so wonderful Robin."_

 _„It is", Robin had said being relieved that Regina liked his suprise. Now he was just hoping it would work out._

 _They had just come from their meeting with Graham and Belle._

 _„I can't believe it", Regina had said._

 _Robin had still been holding her hand in his, „you better believe it", he had said, „we're going to be parents soon."_

 _„Yeah, by next week", Regina had said, „I'm glad we decided to take the bigger apartment with the guest room. Won't be too difficult to make that into a room for a child."_

 _„We can go shopping for the few furniture pieces we need tomorrow and get some things to turn it into a kids room", Robin had said._

 _And that's what they had done. They had spend every free minute of their free time that week getting everything ready for their new family member._  
 _They had turned it into a wonderful room by the end of the week. Regina had proven to be quite creative. She had painted some trees, birds, flowers and other animals on the walls in the room._  
 _Next to the furniture they had bought all kinds of clothes, everything else they needed and of course a few toys._

 _They also had decided on a name for their little Prince in the meantime. It was quite easily settled. Regina wanted to name him after her father and Robin liked the idea very much as well._

* * *

It was about half an hour after the kids had left with Jefferson. Regina was in a conversation with Mal and Ella, taking her short break at her friends' table.  
Robin took that opportunity to call Sharon back quickly.

Between putting glasses away and serving costumers Will didn't get that much of Robin's phone conversation but he clearly heard him ending it with, „yeah no, how about the day after tomorrow? She won't be around then so we'd have plenty of time. - Great, til then Sharon."

Will knew it wasn't his business what Robin was doing but he made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Especially the day after tomorrow.  
What ever Robin was doing behind his wife's back, Will was hoping it wasn't anything stupid.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Regina asking, „what's with that face? Everything alright?", as she leaned across the bar in front of him.

Will looked up at her nodding, „yeah sure, 's fine."

Regina bit her lip for a second, „if you say so", she knew there was something going on with Will, he had never been good at lying to her, „but you know you can talk to me, no matter what."

„I know", he said, smiling now. He was really hoping Robin wasn't screwing her over. He would so blast his bloody arse to the moon if he even thought about it.

About half an hour later Regina decided to go home. It was one of those rare evenings when nearly everyone on their team was working and it wasn't such a busy night.  
The kids weren't home that night either so she could prepare the laundry for the washing machine the next morning and get some of the housework done.

So she quickly changed her shoes and grabbed her handbag and coat from Robin's office before walking over to him behind the bar.

„I'm heading home", she said standing next to him.

Robin turned towards her, „sure."

„Do you want anything to eat later?", she asked. They usually ate after working long hours. It wasn't the healtiest eating pattern they had. But it had to do.

Robin pulled her closer to him and then whispered in her ear, „hmmm yeah, _you_."

Regina chuckled and moved a bit back, „how about that for dessert and something else first?"

Robin smiled, „sure, fine by me. Don't mind what though."

She gave him a quick peck on his lips, and a „see you later", before disappearing through the back door.

A few minutes later Regina arrived at their appartment. She sorted the laundry so she could do them first thing the next morning.

Then she went into the boys room to tidy it up. Robin and her told them to put away their things after using them which both boys usually did but being 6 year olds so of course every now and then she or Robin had to put things away.

They also both recently decided that they wanted to decide themselves what to wear so every other day their wardrobes were a mess.

She was happy though. Their little family was all she ever wanted and she couldn't be any happier than she was. Of course nothing ever came easy and it took them some time to get to where they were these days but it was worth the effort and she'd do it all over again.

Their Pub was doing really well so Robin and her decided that in a year or two they would look for a house or a bigger flat in the city to buy.  
As of now Roland and Henry had always been sharing a room and so far that went well. But Regina and Robin were both sure that one day they would want to have their own rooms.

Regina thought about their two kids. It had been a miracle that they had them. She had always wanted to have a family of her own but pretty much any doctor she went to had told her that it would be hard or near impossible for her to ever become pregnant and therefore all those years ago she had put that thought away and lived with the fact that she'd likely never be a mom. That was until she had met Robin who had just turned her world upside down.

* * *

 _About 6 years ago._

 _It had been four weeks now since Robin and Regina had brought Henry home with them. He was a baby. Just a few weeks old when they had adopted him. They had been very lucky with the help of Belle because usually they'd have to spend months or years on a waiting list. But apparently as far as they knew someone else dropped out last minute and that had been their chance._  
 _Regina liked to call it fate._

 _She was so happy she couldn't be any happier right now. The pub was doing well so far. Robin and her were now a little family with baby Henry. Everything seemed to be perfect._

 _That was until the telephone rang, „hello?", Regina said._

 _„I'm looking for Robin Locksley", the woman on the other end of the line said._

 _„I'm his wife", Regina said, „he's currently at work. Shall he call you back later or can I give him a message?"_

 _„Just tell him that Sharon Forester called, I'll call back later."_

 _„Ok, I will," Regina said before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. Then she gave her full attention back to little Henry who was sitting in front of her on the floor playing with a little football that he had gotten from Ana and Will recently._

 _A few hours later Henry was taking a nap when Robin came home from the pub. He would likely as usual go back there in a few hours though. There was always a lot to do. But Robin and Regina loved their jobs and their family life and weren't complaing even though that as of now it was quite a lot to do._

 _„Hey", Robin greeted his wife who was laying on the sofa in the living room resting with her eyes closed._

 _„Hey", Regina greeted him as well and waited for him to come over and give her a kiss on her forehead. He usually did that when he walked in at about that time of day._

 _„How has your day been so far?", Robin asked._

 _„Wonderful", Regina smiled, her eyes still closed though, „Henry is trying to pull himself up on things now though. Oh and a Sharon Forester called earlier. She wanted to call back though."_

 _Robin didn't say anything and somehow that bothered Regina a bit so she opened her eyes to see that Robin was still in the room with her, „Robin, did you hear what I said?"_

 _„Yeah, yeah I did", he said but she had noticed that something seemed a bit off._

 _„Who's this Ms Forester?", Regina asked then, „you never mentioned her but she seems to know you."_

 _„She's Marian's mother", Robin stated simply._

 _„Oh", Regina said not really knowing what to think of that._

 _„I haven't talked to her since well, back then", Robin said seeing all of Regina's questions in her eyes. 'What could Marian's mother possibly want from him after all this time?'_

 _He should find that out soon enough as a few moments later the telephone rang, „Locksley", he said picking it up._

 _„Robin", he heard an all too familiar voice saying._

 _„Hello Sharon", he said, „may I ask why you're calling me?"_

 _„It's about Marian", she said, „she has been in a car accident and she... well, she didn't make it."_

 _„I'm sorry to hear that", Robin said sincerely._

 _„There's something else", Sharon said._

 _„Yeah?", Robin asked curious._

 _„After you broke up she, she, she found out that she was pregnant", Sharon said, „you have a son, Robin."_

 _After a few moments Sharon asked, „Robin? Are you still there?"_

 _„Yeah, I am", he managed to say._

 _„James and me told her to tell you about him but she refused to do it. She didn't want to. I know that must be a lot to take in right now. But would you mind coming here to meet your son? Maybe even raise him, if you'd want to do that that is. After all you're the father."_

 _Robin swallowed, „I, I have to talk to my wife about it. Can I call you back?"_

 _„Sure", Sharon said, giving him their number before ending the call._

 _„What's wrong?", Regina asked Robin who had lost some colour in his face recently._

 _„Apparently Marian died and never informed me that I have a child", he said._

 _Regina hugged him, „oh Robin."_

 _„Aren't you mad at me or anything?", Robin asked after a while._

 _„Why would I be mad?", Regina asked not quite following him._

 _„Did you hear what I just said?", Robin asked her, „your husband has a child with another woman."_

 _Regina was still hugging him, „it happened before you even met me. Also you didn't know and well now she is gone. So what happens now?"_

 _„Sharon asked if we could come up and meet him", he said letting go of Regina's embrace to be able to look into her eyes._

 _„Then let's do that", Regina said, „we're in this together, Robin. No matter what happens."_

 _„Thank you", Robin said before letting himself fall on the side from his sitting position with Regina still in his arms so that now he was laying on the sofa and she was half on top of him._

 _„Always", she murmed into his shirt having her eyes closed again._

 _Regina must have fallen asleep for when she woke up she wasn't laying on top of Robin anymore but instead had a pillow beneath her head. She opened her eyes and saw Robin and Henry sitting on the ground right next to her._

 _„Look who's finally woken up", Robin said to Henry smiling at Regina._


	6. The Spoon Thief

_**AN:** Thank you for the review. :) I'm really glad I'm back as well. And I'm even more glad that at least someone is still interested in reading this. Hope you still like it. A bit more of the past in this chapter.. I'll hopefully be able to put more present in the next one but for now there's still some interesting stuff happening in the past though that needs to be mentioned... or well I didn't really feel like skipping the M rated (cough) stuff either so bear with it... I warned ya.. ^^_

 _As for now have fun reading and reviews and feedback are much appreciated._

 _Thank you again for reading._

 _This time it starts with the present though... I'll still keep it like that that the past is written in italic. ;) Hope that makes it easier to read._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: The Spoon Thief**_

As soon as Regina had left work Robin took the next opportunity he had to call Sharon back. He had told her earlier he'd call the day after tomorrow but that was before he knew Regina would leave early.

"Hey Sharon", he said, "yeah she just went home so are you sure it isn't too much work? I mean I could make something as well?", he asked.

"Robin it's alright", Sharon said, "I got everything covered for the dinner as every year. You should know that by now and James and I would really be delighted to have Henry and Roland for the weekend so you can both relax at our cabin."

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this", Robin said smiling.

"Don't worry about it. We're happy to do it and you should know by now how much Regina and you and the boys mean to us."

"Thank you again", Robin said before ending the call with, "see you in a few weeks."

Robin almost bumped into Will who had been standing behind him giving him some kind of puzzled look as Robin looked at him and apologised for bumping into Will.  
"What is it?", Robin then asked him seeing Will's look on his face.

Will exhaled, "I know it's not my business but I've always considered your family my family and when it comes to them it becomes my business", he was rambling by now but Robin had a slight idea where Will was going with it.

"Well", Will then said, "who's that woman you've been calling behind Regina's back recently? I do hope for your sake that it's not -", Will was almost raging by now and Robin couldn't hold his smirk in any longer.

"Calm down, Will", Robin said, "I'm glad you're so concerned about my family. And truly believe me I'd never do whatever you thought I might do to Regina and also our kids", he could see that Will was calming down whilst he himself kept talking to Will, "the woman I've been talking to is our kids' grandma."

Will was a bit confused now, "but I know your mum really well, mate. And she's not called 'Sharon' nor would you call your mother anything but mum'. And as for Regina's mother, you both have never brought her up, so I doubt it's -"

Robin decided to cut him off then, "it's Marian's mother. Technically they're only Roland's grandparents. But they've always treated Henry, Regina and me as family as well and to them it makes no difference."

"Oh", Will just said a bit embarrased now, "I didn't think they'd -"

"They've always been very supportive Will. And they've lost their daughter back then. Also they say that they also gained some more family members in the process.  
I'll tell you more some other day", Robin said because they both should get back to work, "also I need you to cover for me on the Thanksgiving weekend. Regina and me will be visting them with the kids for the whole weekend. Which is partially a surprise for Regina. She knows we're going as we usually do but this time we'll be staying a bit longer. So please, don't tell her or anyone."

Will was smilling by now, "sure thing, Rob." He was feeling a lot better now knowing that Robin was not doing what he had initially thought he'd do to Regina but was actually doing quite the opposite by wanting to surprise his wife with a few days off.

Meanwhile Regina had been busy doing housework at home.

After she was done with the kids' room Regina walked into the kitchen. It was quiet because no one was home which was quite unusual.  
But the boys were at a sleepover at Jefferson's and therefore they weren't home and so Ashley wasn't here either watching them and Robin was still at work.

She missed her little Prince and Knight, as they kept calling Henry and Roland. Robin had started it by calling her his Queen. He was planning on annoying her with it when he did it the first time but she liked it. And in return she called him 'her Thief'.

 _Henry had once asked his parents over breakfast why they didn't refer to daddy as 'King' when mum was the 'Queen'. Robin had jokingly answered that he's the Prince of Thieves (according to Regina) but it would be confusing to call him Prince because that title already belonged to Henry which is also why Roland was a Knight.  
_  
 _He then added that there's two types of becoming Queen. One was to marry a King which would make his wife (no matter her status) Queen. The other was being the daughter of a King (then following in her father's footsteps..).  
If a Queen (either not having been married before, or widowed) would marry someone else (unless that person is a King already) the man would also only be a Prince. That man would never become King even though his wife is the Queen.  
_  
 _Therefore, Robin had told Henry, they didn't refer to daddy as King. Because according to Robin Regina had already been a Queen before she had met him. She didn't need a man to be a Queen, he had told their sons.  
_  
 _Roland had then asked why he was a 'Thief' though. And to that Regina had said that's because he kept on stealing all kinds of things like, kisses, her heart and more frequently spoons._  
 _That earned her an, 'ewwww', from both Kids and a chuckle from her husband.  
_  
Regina was still wondering though what he did with all the spoons. She would ask him later on. Because so far she hadn't found out about it yet and it's been months since spoons started disappearing from the kitchen drawer.

Now though she was alone at home and he was still at work. She was busying herself making Lasagna for Robin and her for when he came home. It was his favourite after all.  
She put the cutlery and their plates on the table together with their glasses and decided to put a candle as well.  
The kids weren't there anyway so why not give it a bit of a romantic touch?  
She checked her watch to make sure that the lasagna would only need a few more minutes and Robin should also be home in a bit. Then she sat down at the table and picked up the book she was currently reading that had been laying on the far end of the table as usual together with her reading glasses which she grabbed as well and put on before beginning to read. She placed her sock clad feet on Robin's chair (opposite hers) to be a bit more comfortable whilst waiting for him.

* * *

 _Robin had called Marian's parents back a few minutes after talking with Regina about what Marian's mother had just told him on the phone._  
 _They had given him their address and phone number and were delighted that Robin and Regina would be visiting them the next day. They were living in a small town called Paris in Maine.  
_ _Due to the fact that it would take Robin and Regina about 6 hours by car to get there Sharon and James had told Robin that he and his wife and Henry would be welcome to spend the night at their house.  
_  
 _Of course Marian's parents didn't initially know about Henry's existence but this whole situation was something new for all of the adults involved and Sharon and James and always been very nice and honest with Robin (aside from not telling him he had a son but Sharon had said Marian didn't want them to tell him so it wasn't their fault he didn't know about little Roland) and so he decided to play with his cards open as well._  
 _Also they would find out about Henry the next day anyway and Robin didn't want to surprise them any further._  
 _Sharon had sounded really happy for him as he had talked about his little family and she couldn't wait to meet them._

 _Right after the phone call Regina and Robin decided to pack their bags for at least a day. Maybe two. They wouldn't need to take that much stuff for themselves but they also had their little sunshine Henry now and babies needed all sorts of things._

 _So after having dinner and having settled Henry in for the night Regina had started packing their things._

 _It was about half past nine when Robin came out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips and Regina was checking their suitcase and two smaller bags for the umpteeth time._  
 _Regina was so lost in her thought about their little road trip that she hadn't even realised_ _that Robin was back in the room.  
_  
 _He took the opportunity to sneak up on her and hug her from behind which earned him a squealing, „Rooobin", from his surprised wife._  
 _  
Robin kissed her neck then before saying, „Sweetheart, you've for sure checked everything ten times by now. I think he we have everything we need and in case we did forget something I think we just might be able to buy it over there."_  
 _  
Regina relaxed and turned around in his arms, „you're right", she said looking up at and giving him a small peck on his lips._  
 _  
At least it would've been that if Robin hadn't engaged her in a more fierce kiss and bluntly placed both his hands on her ass pulling her even more into him._  
 _  
„Robin, we", Regina moaned before he took her breath away again in another kiss and then finishing for her, „can. Henry is asleep as of now and won't wake up for a while and if he does we'll hear it."_  
 _  
He was sucking on the exposed skin on Regina's neck by now._  
 _  
„But you wanted to leave early tomorrow and you should be well rested for the drive up to Maine," Regina said and Robin chuckled lightly, „oh I will be very well rested in the morning", he said smirking at her.  
_  
 _Then he let go of her and walked back towards the bathroom in the process casually taking the towel from his hips so he was completely naked now and he heard his wife gasp lightly as he arrived at his destination and put the towel back to let it dry in the bathroom before exiting the room again walking towards his side of the bed._  
 _  
„What are you doing, Robin?", Regina asked._  
 _He knew her weaknesses. One of them being that she just couldn't resist him._  
 _  
He wasn't a man who would force a woman into having sex with him. So if his wife didn't want to sleep with him he would never force her to do so. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to tease her into it._  
 _It was just too much fun for him. And he also knew very well that she wanted him as much as he (evidently) wanted her right now._  
 _  
„Huh?", he asked, „I was just putting the towel back to where it belongs."_  
 _  
Regina groaned lightly._  
 _  
„You don't really like it if I just drop it somewhere on the floor so I thought I'd do you a favour."_  
 _  
Oh Regina knew that two could play that game so as Robin sat down on the bed she just casually walked past him towards the hamper to put the clothes in that she was still wearing. Very well knowing that Robin would enjoy watching her do so a lot._  
 _  
„Favour?", she asked him when she eventually turned back around towards him, by now fully naked._  
 _Then she walked back towards the bed and sat down beside him. She let her eyes wander to his by now very hard member and then looked back at his face again, „I think there's some situation that we should take care of."_

 _Robin moved closer to her then and kissed her once again. He had her moaning soon after and at one point pushed her down on the bed as his hands started to wander down her chest._

 _He then let go of her mouth and said, „there's something else I'll take care of first though", before trailing down kisses along her neck and chest. Forgoing her nipples which he knew she wouldn't like much but he had to tease her somehow. He simply moved further down in an almost straight line until he arrived at her clit which he circled with his tongue a few times._

 _A moan escaped Regina's mouth as Robin placed her right leg on his shoulder keeping it in place with his left arm which drew small circles on her lower belly as he reached out for her folds with his other hand._

 _She couldn't help herself but let her left hand wander through his hair._  
 _  
His index finger was going back and forth through her slit now and they both knew she wouldn't last long because she was already way too close.  
A playful „oops", escaped Robin's mouth as he slipped his finger inside her._

 _„I", Regina tried._

 _„You?", Robin asked her innocently still licking her clit and pushing a second finger into her and moving both of them in and out._

 _„I swear-", Regina started again but was cut off by her own moan which made Robin chuckle._

 _„You what?", he asked and knew just how close she was._

 _She wasn't going to win this. She was going to come any moment now._

 _„Robin!", she cried out in extasy as he slowed down his movements but still continued them for a bit._

 _She was panting then as he removed his fingers and licked her folds along with his tongue before crawling back up to her._

 _Before she even had the chance to say something or open her eyes he was kissing her. Not even asking for entrance to her mouth but demanding it. And she let him and could taste herself on his tongue._  
 _She felt his erection pressing against her right leg then and took him by surprise as she rolled herself on top of him. Straddling his lap._

 _Before he could even register what she was doing she was already gliding down on him until he filled her completely._

 _„Re", Robin was panting, „gina", as he put his hand on her hips._

 _As much as she enjoyed teasing him she was teasing herself with this as well and therefore started to move her hips up and down._

 _She had just come down from her first orgasm only moments ago but she was already close to having another one._

 _„Robin, I'm-", she said therefore but was cut off by him, „close. I can feel it", he finished for her as he felt her walls contracting around his manhood more, „just let go."_

 _And that was all it took for her to come a second time. Her legs were almost feeling like jelly now so she was glad he was steadying her with his hands but also helping her keeping their pace._  
 _He was close. So close now as well but he wanted her to come down a little bit because he wanted her to, „come again", he said after a few seconds._

 _Regina couldn't believe her ears._  
 _He had just sent her over the edge a few seconds ago and the man wanted her to come again? But it was then that she felt it. He would get what he wanted. She could feel another orgasm building up inside her._

 _Robin must have felt it as well, „let go", he said and that was all it took for her to once again cry out his name in pleasure. This time taking him with her over the edge.  
She had no idea where he took the energy from but he was slowly trusting them through their high before pulling her flush down against his chest and slipping out of her and kissing her in the process._

 _Regina moaned against his lips as his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which she granted him more quickly this time._

 _It was her who broke the kiss after a little while, smiling, „we should sleep though. Don't you think?"_

 _Robin gave her a small peck on her lips, „you're right", before getting both of them a little more comfortable so her head was resting on his chest now and she was laying half on top of him. Her right leg inbetween his legs using his body as a pillow._

 _It didn't take them long to fall asleep._

 _An hour after they had fallen asleep Robin heard Henry's whining through the baby monitor. He tried to get out of bed before Regina would wake up but as usual that didn't work out as he had planned._

 _„Go back to sleep", he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, „I'll go and check on him."  
_  
 _About half an hour later Robin had managed to feed Henry and made him go back to sleep. He silently walked back to his and Regina's room and found that luckily she had fallen asleep again as well._  
 _He crawled back into bed and softly placed her head on his chest his arm resting on her back._  
 _Robin was really lucky having his small little family and he was a bit nervous about what was to come.  
_  
 _So he had a son. Another son. A son that Marian had never told him about and he was wondering why not. He stopped wondering about that quickly though. He'd likely never know why. All he knew was that she never told him about Roland._  
 _But now he knew and he didn't know what would come next.  
_  
 _Sure Sharon had said something about him raising Roland possibly but would that mean he'd live with them from now on? What would Regina think? Would that work out for everyone involved? What if Roland and Henry wouldn't get along? Or Regina would not really be as happy with the whole situation as she was saying she would be?_  
 _Not that he thought she wouldn't be. But he couldn't be angry at her in case she wasn't. They were all thrown into a new situation. Something that would change their lives forever. Would they be ready for it? And what was the best for Roland?  
_  
 _Robin's head was spinning and he had to remind himself that he wasn't alone in the situation. He had Regina who would be by his side and he also knew that Sharon and James would be as supportive as they could be._  
 _It would be a lot for all of them but he was sure they'd get through it together._

 _He couldn't fully get all the nagging thoughts out of his mind though. Eventually exhaustion took over and he finally fell asleep._


	7. I Could Have Lost You

_**AN:** Thanks for the review :) Really glad someone is still reading it. As I said I'm trying to update this now more regularly. Next weekend I guess I won't be able to update. It's my birthday on Thursday and I'm not sure how much time I'll find to write.  
I'll try to update as soon as possible though._

 _ **Trigger warning for car accidents.**_

 _Well then here we go: .._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven: I Could Have Lost You_**

 _The next morning they left early for their trip to Maine._

 _Robin was driving Regina's Mercedes and she was sitting in the back next to Henry._

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?", Regina asked Robin._

 _"Yeah it's fine", he said, "at least for now, maybe we can change later. Let's see."_

 _As of now Henry was sleeping peacefully. And Regina and Robin had found that their little Prince was a very heavy sleeper so they kept on talking to each other._

 _"I'm nervous", Regina said._

 _"Me too", Robin said, "I don't have the slightest idea what will happen once we get there."_

 _"Whatever happens, we'll manage, Robin", Regina said, "we're in this together."_

 _"Thank you", Robin said, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."_

 _Regina smiled, "I don't know either. Also the little boy isn't responsible for the fact that Marian didn't tell you about him. And I'd be happy if maybe we could help raise him."_

 _"Would you really want that? To raise him, I mean?", Robin asked her then._

 _"You know I love children. And I can't have them on my own. So maybe the circumstances aren't the best right now but I'd gladly raise a child with you, or two children in that case."_

 _"But it's different from Henry", Robin said._

 _"How so?", Regina asked him._

 _"Doesn't it bother you, that I'm the biological father of the kid?", Robin asked her._

 _"There's no one else I would rather want to be the biological father of a child than you", Regina just stated smiling._

 _Robin reached for her hand then and grabbed it, squeezing it, not knowing what to say._

 _Regina placed a light kiss to it then, "don't worry too much. Let's just get there."_

 _"If that's not it then why are you nervous?", Robin asked her then._

 _"What if they don't like me? Or don't like that you have someone else in your life? What if -?"_

 _"Regina", Robin said, "Sharon and James always wanted both, me and their daughter to be happy. We all saw that in the end we weren't going to be happy together. I'm sure they will love you."_

 _And Robin's words turned out to be true as a few hours later the three of them arrived in the small town of Paris, Maine._

 _Sharon had opened the door once they were there and invited the three of them in. James came down the stairs a few minutes after Robin, Regina, Henry and Sharon had sat down at the coffee table._  
 _He walked into the room holding Roland in his arms, "hi everyone", he said smiling, "I'm James and this is Roland."_

 _Robin stood up to give James a hug and James placed Roland in Robin's arms._

 _After that they gave Robin a moment with his son and James walked over to Regina who was standing by now as well, to give her a hug, too._

 _"And who is that?", James asked her then._

 _"I'm Regina and that's Henry, our son", Regina said and added, "we adopted him a month ago", before anyone could start calculating. After all Roland and Henry seemed to be about the same age and Regina didn't want to let Sharon and James jump to any conclusions._

 _"Oh", Sharon said, "congratulations. Interesting choice though that you two decided to adopt. Also I wouldn't have guessed, Henry looks a lot like you and Robin."_

 _The last part made Regina smile before she said, "well we. I can't have children", she said._

 _Sharon squeezed her hand, "well it's still a huge step to decide to raise someone elses kid as your own."_

 _Regina nodded, "I'm so sorry about your loss."_

 _"Thank you, dear", Sharon said, "it's not easy, that's for sure. On a positive note though it seems we gained a lovely few new additions to our family."_

 _Regina was almost crying. She hadn't expected them to see her family as theirs._

 _"Hey it's alright", Sharon said, hugging her._

 _"Thank you", Regina said._

 _"Now go over there", James whispered in Regina's ear._

 _Regina walked over to Robin and Roland then, "hey little one", she said and then turned her gaze to Robin, "well he doesn't have your eyes, that's for sure though."_

 _Regina, Robin, Henry and Roland stayed the next two days with James and Sharon. They all had decided that it would be best for everyone if Roland grew up with Robin. They had gone together to get all the legal arrangements settled. Which only consisted of giving a few signatures because all involved adults were present and agreed on the decisions made._

 _Sharon and James had promised they would come down to visit the four of them in New York in about a month._

 _Luckily Roland and Henry seemed to get along. Well not really surprising considering their young age but it was still a relief that they did._

* * *

Regina must've been lost in her book because she didn't hear Robin enter the apartment or see him walking past her.

It was only when he placed his lips on her neck from behind her that she realised that he had come home.

"Robin", she said half startled.

"Did you expect anyone else?", Robin asked her pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah in fact I did", Regina said, "that new neighbour from downstairs wanted to come over and 'introduce' himself."  
Regina was trying not to laugh hard by now.

"Ewww Gina", Robin said, "that man is like 70. Duh."

"76", she stated, "to be precise. And no I wasn't expecting anyone else, you smartass. I just didn't hear you."

She had stood up from her chair by now. Facing Robin, "have I told you how sexy you look with those glasses."

"Not today", Regina said biting her lip lightly.

"Urgh", Robin groaned as the oven timer beeped signaling that dinner was ready.

About five minutes later they were both chewing on their lasagna. As usual Robin loved it. He had just told her about his day and work and to his surprise Regina had kept her reading glasses on. Likely just to tease him.  
But two could play that game so he placed his barefoot on her chair in between her legs before tipping in to the side so it touched her thigh and Regina eventually noticed it.

"Robin", she said, playfully warning him.

"Yes, darling?", he said innocently whilst his toes where moving up higher on her leg.

Regina took his leg in her hand and then placed it back on the ground, "soon", she said, "but I really need to eat now."

Robin grinned and let her eat in peace, "alright."

A few minutes later they had finished with dinner and Robin took their plates to the dishwasher as Regina left the room to head over to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as she had taken off her clothes and stepped under the shower she heard the bathroom door open and close and chuckled as she noticed how fast Robin was undressing himself before stepping into the shower next to her.

"Impatient, are we?", she asked.

Robin just captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Do you know what day it is today?", Robin asked then.

She nodded as his right hand wandered over the tattoo on her left hip, "of course."

"It's been four years", Robin mumbled against the skin of her face, "I could've lost you."

"But you didn't", she said trying to lighten his mood smiling a little.

His thumb was running over the now quite over coloured and therefore very invisible scar of hers.

He nodded, "I don't know what I -"

Regina placed a finger on his lips then, "stop. It's fine. We're all fine. We got through it. And right now I'd like to do something else then talking about it. Is that alright?", Regina asked, "or do you want to talk about it?"

Robin shook his head lightly, "no I don't. Just. I love you. I always will."

Regina smiled, "good", she said before kissing him, "I love you too", she added then and kissed him more hungrily.

* * *

 _4 years prior..._

 _Regina had stayed home with the boys and had dinner almost ready._

 _The boys were both settled in their chairs in the kitchen._

 _Regina was making pasta for all of them. Henry and Roland who were by now a little over two years old both liked theirs with a bit of cheese whilst she made it for herself and Robin with tomato sauce._

 _Henry and Roland were sitting opposite each other on the table 'chatting' loudly. It more consisted of, "no", "yeah" and "mine!" than anything else which made Regina chuckle._

 _"DADA!", both of them screamed as they heard keys jiggling at the door right before someone opened it and Robin walked into their apartment and straight to his family in the kitchen._

 _He gave both of the boys a hug and a small kiss on their heads and then walked over to Regina._

 _"Hello handsome", she said giving him a peck on the lips._

 _"Well hello to you too, beautiful", Robin said smiling._

 _Robin then went on to set the table. Or well getting the dishes out and placing them on the counter holding the cutlery in his hand as he then walked over to the table._

 _He said down next to Henry placing the cutlery down. Henry and Roland having their own little spoons._

 _Regina came over a moment later and placed down Henry and Roland's plates in front of them._

 _She brought over Robin and hers' a moment later and then got everyone something to drink before sitting down next to Roland and opposite Robin._

 _Henry and Roland were happily eating away their pasta as Regina asked, "how was your day?"_

 _"The usual", Robin said, "yours? Did I miss anything?"_

 _"Not much", Regina said, "I just have to quickly go to the shops later, we need some eggs and milk for breakfast."_

 _"I can do that", Robin said._

 _"No", Regina said, "you can make sure the boys take a bath and brush their teeth."_

 _"Alright", Robin said as both of them continued to eat."_

 _It was about twenty minutes later. Robin had done the dishes and had settled Henry and Roland in their beds after they had taken a bath and brushed their teeth._  
 _Regina had left about ten minutes before to go to the shops. She should be back soon._

 _Robin was about to brush his own teeth when he got interrupted suddenly._

 _"Robin?", Ashley screamed banging on the door until he opened it._

 _"What is it Ash?", he asked her confused._

 _Ashley took a moment to breathe, "it's Regina. She got hit by a car. Downstairs, in front of the building."_

 _Robin was lost for words and in that moment everything around him crumbled._

 _"Go", Ashley said then, "I'll take care of the boys and pack a bag for Regina for the hospital. Sean will bring it by later. But go."_

 _Robin did as she said. He wasn't really able to function properly on his own._

 _15 steps more. 8. And it felt like an eternity for him. The way downstairs had never been this long. 3. And he was almost out the door._  
 _He didn't see much of her though as he stepped out on the street. There was a huge crowd in front of a car and an ambulance was near it alongside a police car._

 _Robin pushed through the crowd trying to get to her._  
 _"Regina?", he asked not believing his eyes. She was surrounded by paramedics who had already managed to place her on a gurney. But they didn't seem to make a move in any direction._

 _"I'm sorry Sir, you have to give us space to save the lady", one of them said as Robin tried to come any closer._

 _That was when Regina spotted him. She was conscious apparently, Robin noted locking eyes with her. That must be good, right?_

 _"She's my wife", he said._

 _That seemed to change everything for the paramedic._

 _"We live just here", Robin said, pointing somewhere in the direction of their apartment, "she just wanted to quickly go to the supermarket. It could've waited until tomorrow. It should've. I should have -", but one of the paramedics cut him off, "Sir, we need you to calm down. I know this is overwhelming and hard right now but worrying about what if's won't change anything or help us right now."_

 _It was then that Robin's gaze wandered over Regina's body and he eventually saw the glass and metal chunks poking out her lower abdomen, and upper legs._

 _The medic that had just talked to him noticed that Robin was about to pass out, "Sir, take a seat over there", he said as he grabbed Robin's arm and walked him over to the near by ambulance to sit him down by the open back door._

 _"The helicopter should be here any moment", he informed Robin which was why they couldn't do much more right now for Regina so he had time to focus on Robin, "is there anything we need to know about your wife? Any allergies or diseases she's had in the past or does have?"._

 _Robin shook his head, "no, nothing that I know of. You said, helicopter..", Robin mumbled but couldn't form a proper question._

 _"I'm Matthew by the way."_

 _"Robin", Robin said._

 _"Your wife has so far lost quite an amount of blood, Robin. It's not that easy to control the bleeding with the metal and glass pieces still being there._  
 _We're trying to keep the blood loss at bay and gave her something for the pain but we can't remove any of the shards without having checked if she has any inner injuries. So we need to surgically remove these and do some scans before that but we can only do that at the hospital._  
 _And the sooner we get her to the hospital the better. Although your wife seems stable right now for the moment and is fighting hard. Your wife is a tough person."_

 _It was then that they where interrupted by the nearby landing helicopter. Luckily there was a somewhat huge enough green on the other side of the road so the helicopter could land right there._

 _"Come on, Robin, let's go", the paramedic said as he joined his colleague and Regina again so they could quickly but carefully take her over to the helicopter._

 _It didn't take them long to load Regina into the helicopter and Matthew quickly informed the crew about all the important details about what had happened whilst Robin got settled in as well. Then as quickly as possible they were on their way to the hospital._

 _In a matter of minutes which felt like hours for Robin they arrived at the hospital. The crew had already contacted the hospital on their way so they could prepare everything that was necessary for their arrival._  
 _They had to act quickly and the surgeons that waited at the hospital for them told Robin that as of now Regina's chances were really good but that they couldn't tell him much more and then they were off with Regina to an emergency operating room leaving Robin behind to wait._


End file.
